


Sins Of The Father

by SCFox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFox/pseuds/SCFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Father

Sins Of The Father

 

Two months had passed in the huge golden city of Asgard. Two months since hell fire and brimstone had descended on them, since the long forgotten Dunmer had ravaged the city, and murdered their queen. Two months since they had been abandoned by the one who was supposed to take up his father’s throne in due course. Though the buildings still gleamed and many people still had breath in their bones, their city was scarred and broken, and the breath they had was used up on trying to rebuild. They had lost their confidence and their gaiety.

A solemn figure sat in the repaired but still altered throne room sat in silence, his staff in hand and his head lowered in thought. He had everything he could possibly want now, and he was searching for something more that he could aim at.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the great doors opening and two guards walking up to him in perfect synchronicity He looked up at their shiny metal helmets and stood as they approached him, kneeling on one knee each.

“Allfather,” began the first.

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

“There’s uh, somebody to see you, Your Highness.”

“What? Who?”

 

The guards had no time to respond before another figure came through the entrance, and all three of them looked at her. She was shorter than all of them, and solidly built. She was in a simple silver tunic, with dark blue breeches, and sturdy black boots and stopped just below her knee. Her hair was a dark mahogany, plaited to her lower back, and her eyes were the palest blue. She was windswept and rosy-cheeked, panting slightly. She rushed passed the two guards, ducking under the spears they attempted to block her with. She dropped to her knees at Odin’s feet, bowing as low as she was able.

 

“Forgive me my intrusion Your Majesty. But my time is limited and my reason…”

 

She faltered and a strange shadow passed her face as she looked down. The King of Asgard recognised the expression and stepped forward. He nodded at the guards, who stared hesitantly at him.

 

“Though I appreciate the caution, I think I can defend myself against a young woman, should the need arise.”

 

“Yes Sire.”

The pair departed with a curt nod towards their king, leaving the two of them alone. The becloaked man came forward, the girl remained on her knees as he circled her. She stared fixed at the ground, the eyes on her back burning her to her very core. She paled and gulped.

 

“You may stand, child.” commanded Odin, and she did so, “What’s your name?”

 

“Dagny…” she replied, finally looking up and meeting his one-eyed gaze.

“And your business.”

 

Dagny took a deep breath, “My mother. My mother is ill. She was...hoping to see you.” 

There was something strange in her voice and her look. she regarded him very carefully, taking in every little detail, his cloak, his boots, the gold armour that he wore, and his ever present eye patch.

 

“And why would your mother want to see me? It is a rather farfetched request, to see the King. There are protocols. Appointments. There is an order. Who is your mother that would wish to see me?”

“Her name is Sigyn.”

Odin froze in place, facing away from the girl. A chill flooded down his spine and pooled in his stomach. For a moment they stood in complete silence, back to back. She watched his movements closely, turning her head and trying to judge his reaction. Her stomach somersaulted multiple times and she bit her lip as her heart raced, he was so still and so silent for so long. For his part multiple theories spun around his head. Did Sigyn want to see the King, or _him_? He turned and regarded the girl closely, before finally coming to a decision.

 

“Fine. If she really wants to see me, I can this once forgo protocol. But we shall have to be discreet, can I trust you to be my guide?”

Dagny nodded. “You can trust me. Completely.”

 

He doubted that very much, he was not by nature a trusting person. But she seemed honest enough, and he could do as he had assured his guards he would, and defend himself. The girl went out of the great chamber, closely followed by the King, after an agreement that they would meet up beside the castle gates, once his outfit was less conspicuous.

===

 

It was strangely thrilling to be amongst the throng of people surrounding the great palace of Asgard, without being stopped every few minutes and stared at by every passer-by, who then took to whispering to their neighbours. The King followed the sprightly young woman with ease, until they came to the stables. He briefly lifted his heavy hood and looked at the rather surprised stable hand, assuring the best horse that he had. The girl, clearly not used to such grandeur, stared up at him as he mounted a gorgeous dapple grey mare. Fully expecting to be trotting alongside, she was astounded when he held out his hand to her to help her up. She blinked, gaze shifting between the hand and the man offering it, hesitant, before gradually accepting the help and hopping on behind him, tentatively putting her arms around his waist.

 

“Which way?” he asked.

“The...bottom of the city.” Dagny’s cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at her admission.

Odin’s lips pursed in a straight line and he looked thoughtfully ahead of him without saying a word. He watched as the grand palaces and villas faded way to smaller building crowded together, bringing the horse down to a trot as he made his way through them. It was at the bottom of one of these streets, more of a cul-de-sac really, that Dagny placed her hand on his arm to stop it. Going through a simple gate set in the surrounding walls, they were facing a small courtyard that held a basic stable, leading through into a small villa. Two large arches offering a sheltered section that a swinging bench took up on one side. The other was taken up by a light gold door. It seemed comfortable, if not as spacious as the palace, and well cared for. There were two balconies on the second floor with flower boxes and a small metal table and chairs. 

Odin cleared his throat. “This is...homely,”

A young man approached them, who helped Dagny down, shooting a sideways glance at her companion. He looked plain shocked as he registered their guest as he neatly dismounted and handed the reins to the boy.

“Iver...may I present Odin, King of Asgard. Your Majesty, this is my cousin, Iver.”

“Your...Majesty,” Iver bowed awkwardly, still holding on to the mare with one hand. Odin lowered his hood and nodded once at him.

Still confused and astounded, Iver led the mare away, and Dagny motioned for Odin to go into the house, a young serving girl came out of the door as they went in, and yelped in surprise, hurrying away. A moment later she returned with an older woman that had brown hair streaked with grey, and still dressed well, although her clothes were worn and faded. She curtsied politely at the esteemed guest after sending the girl off to gather refreshment.

 

“Please forgive Unn. She is young and untrained.” her voice was low and wise, “My name is Sigrid. I believe you are here to see Sigyn my sister. For which I am eternally grateful. Dagny. Go and help Unn. You know she is learning where things are.”

“But…”

 

“Do not argue. You can see your mother later.”

Dagny shot her aunt an angry, hurt look. Her defiance mildly amused the king, as it was the first glimpse of the girl behind the meek and obedient young creature he had so briefly been acquainted with, and already had a slight liking for. But she pursed her lips and disappeared. Sigrid sighed as she watched her leave.

 

“She is strong and dutiful...but still a youth, with too much upon her too soon. Please, this way.”

===

 

Odin was led through the house to the largest room at the back, there were a few other moderately sized rooms on the way, but he barely noticed them so singular was his train of thought. Eventually Sigrid pushed open a heavy wooden door that led to the master bedroom. He paused for a moment to take in what this woman surrounded herself with daily. All of the furniture was wooden, a light honey colour, and the walls were painted a warm ochre. It was basically furnished, with a few tapestries hung around, and one large window looking out into a small garden that was surrounded by other houses. His eyes, however, focused on the four-poster bed in the centre of the room. Leaning against the headboard on several pillows, with legs stretched out on top of the deep gold linen, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 

She was in a simple white gown, to stop her overheating he imagined, and her feet were bare. Her face was pale with a red blush on her cheeks, and her grey eyes blinked slowly, as if trying to focus on him. She was painfully slim, and her curly mahogany hair, so like her daughters, hung in ringlets loose around her waist. With a great effort, she smiled as she recognised her visitor.

 

“You came.”

 

She looked so different. He was struck dumb. When he had known her she was a warm, laughing girl, with an ever present twinkle in her eyes, and a voice that could calm an angry lion. Now she was half the size, and her eyes were slightly unfocused. The trials of time and illness were evident in her every breath and movement. She turned to the older woman who looked at her sadly,

 

“Sister. Please leave us. And make sure we are not disturbed.”

 

The woman was clearly surprised, and looked between both parties as they turned and stared at her. She gave a slight bow and left, closing the door behind her.

Now they were alone, Odin turned on his heel, and walked towards the bed, reaching for Sigyn’s hand. He was overwhelmed by the tightness in his chest and the dull ache in his gut.

 

 “I can’t take you seriously like this,” said the woman gently.

The man hesitated for just a moment, looking around every inch of the room to check there was nobody around. When he had decided it was safe, he took a deep breath. In a swift, melting motion, Odin grew in height and shrunk in width, his shoulders broad and waist narrow. The long grey hair faded to shorter black hair, and the eye patch disappeared, the blue eyes becoming a slightly darker shade, and the cheekbones sharpening. Stood in front of Sigyn was a tall, young man, clothed in gold and emerald green.

“Loki. It’s good to see you again.”

“It would have been good to see you many years before now,” Loki’s voice was tempered but there was betrayal in his eyes, “But after a while I realised you had this slight little character flaw. You _disappeared_!”

“I know. I know I did. I’m sorry…”

 

“All those years. All those times I needed you. I found out my life was a lie, my brother abandoned me, my father hated me, my mother _died_. The Jotun, and the Dunmer attacked us. And you were here?! Hiding?”

 

“No, no, I wasn’t hiding. I wanted to be there for you, I did. I cursed myself every waking moment that I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Then why weren’t you?”

 

“I was protecting you, Loki.”

 

Sigyn turned away, her eyes full of tears, and her hand clutching the sheet beneath it tightly. She wanted to tell him so much, she wanted to explain, but she didn’t know where to begin. She had tried to contact him, many times, but she had always been turned away and told to go. She never understood why. Until that day.

 

“I don’t need _protecting_.” he growled, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve had to be.”

“I see that now. And I’m sorry. But it was forbidden…”

 

Loki turned from her and walked across the room, hands clasped behind his back. His initially shock and hurt at the state of his former friend and love had been replaced by anger and pain at her abandonment. 

“What do you want, Sigyn? Why did you call me here?”

 

The woman scarce knew where to begin, or what to say. How could she express her hopes, after she had treated him so ill. Would he even care? He was so different now. So much darker, so much more lost, but so powerful. So dangerous. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She stared hard at his back, wishing he would turn and face her. He seemed to sense this and met her eye, but he still kept his distance.

“My daughter...Dagny.” she began.

“The girl? She looks perfectly fine to me.”

 

“She is...she’s better than fine, even.”

“Then what is the problem.”

 

“That is it. My girl, my Dagny. She has a strong heart and a strong mind, and is a kind, generous child.” She paused, “No. Young woman. She has worked hard all her life.”

 

“Again, I am failing to see the problem.”

 

Sigyn took a moment, sitting herself further up, “She deserves more than we can offer her here. So much more. My time is, limited. If you ever thought kindly of me, all those years ago. I beg you, please look kindly on my daughter, take her with you. To the city. Train her, perhaps she would be useful to you. Especially as things are...”

 

“And _why_ would I do that? What use do I have for a girl barely out of her teenage years, with no formal training to speak of. A complete stranger to it all.”

 

“You said to me just now. You needed somebody. Everybody needs someone. All those times I failed you. Perhaps she can redeem me. Please.”

“No. I refuse. I need nobody and I want nobody.”

“I beg of you, Loki. Look at her. _Really_ look at her.” Sigyn’s voice was desperate and she struggled out of bed, then promptly fell to her knees. “Dagny.” she called, “Dagny. I need you.”

 

The door swung open and slammed shut back as the silver-tunicked and blue-breeched girl sped into the room, her face pure panic as she saw her mother on the floor. She didn’t even register the stranger that had taken the place of her King. With one swift movement, she lifted the woman on to her shoulders and gently back onto the bed. Only then did she notice the tall slim man staring at the two of them. A strange sort of electricity zapped through her. Realisation dawned on both Loki’s face, and Dagny’s. They turned to Sigyn, who had covered her face and was trying to control her breathing.

 

Loki had no idea how to react. He kept staring at the girl who had perched on the bed, an arm around her mother’s shoulders, soothingly rubbing her back. A peculiar emotion that he had never experienced before swam through him. It was a mix of fear, purpose and even faint relief, despite the disbelief. A lot of things fell into place then. He knew none of the details, merely the result, and Sigyn’s words and behaviour made sense. Maybe the girl could be useful after all.

“OK. Alright. I’ll do it. But if it goes wrong…”

He knew what he was doing was a huge gamble. But he was clever enough to see that the rewards, if attained, would secure his power and position. At the very least he would have an assistant. Even a half decent fighter perhaps. Some intelligent conversation would be pleasant. He beckoned her over and she stood in front of him, looking up, the height difference was distinct.

 

“Do not mistake this for a favour or a kindness. You I am sure, have heard of me. You know there is nothing I wouldn’t do for things to go my way. My way involves complete obedience and discretion. And if you defy or challenge me, I will kill you.”

 

Sigyn inhaled sharply but Dagny was less flustered. She held her wrists behind her back and regarded the angry man with more than a hint of displeasure. Very evenly she met his gaze, “I won’t give you cause to kill me. As long as you don’t give me cause to kill you.”

 

She meant every word. So calm and casual was her tone. If Loki hadn’t been so ill tempered, he might even have been impressed.  Instead he morphed his image again and walked out, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

 

“Just _why_ are you sending me away to such a hateful man?” demanded Dagny, losing her composure. “I would much rather stay here with you, and Aunt Sigrid. Not to mention Iver and even Unn. He doesn’t need or want me.”

 

“Dagny. Listen to me. The man that just walked out of here is the most dangerous and most damaged person I have ever met. He’s going to self-destruct.”

“And again I say, _why_ are you sending me with him? If he does in fact implode, it’s not the safest place for me.”

“I need you to take care of him…” her voice cracked, “Like I failed to do.” She held her daughter’s hand, “The man I knew was different. I know what I’m asking is selfish, but please, find him again.”

 

The girl stared hard at the door that Loki had just disappeared through. Her jaw twitched and she dug her nails into the palm of her hand. Her plait swung over her shoulder as she looked back from the door to her mother. Sigyn’s pleading hands and tearful eyes stung her very core and she sighed. 

“Fine. As long as he doesn’t kill me first, or vice versa, that is.”

 

===

 

Loki was ignorant of the conversation between the two women in the room he had just left. He had resumed his Odin guise, and was currently being treated to homemade mead and honey cake. Even though Unn had initially dropped a tankard and almost set her sleeve on fire, he had to admit that the girl could cook. He was distracted however, by the unnerving feeling that he had made a horrible mistake in agreeing to take on a girl who was a complete stranger, and had already shown two very distinct sides of herself. Sigyn had always had a strange hold over him. Plus, Dagny was very interesting to him. She might have her uses, as long as she could keep her mouth shut. The very young woman he was thinking about came out of the room, and set her steely gaze upon him, her mouth a grim line. At the same time Iver came in from the courtyard, wiping his forehead on his sleeve, spiking up his blonde hair in the process. Noticing his cousin’s expression he froze in place.

 

“Dag? What’s wrong? Is Aunt Sigyn alright?” his voice was panicky as he rushed towards the girl, looking to her for guidance, despite being a good foot taller than she was.

 

“She’s the same Iver. It’s ok. Well, as well as she has been before.”

 

“Thank god. Then why do you look like somebody just died?”

“I’m not convinced it’s far off,” she muttered so only Loki could hear, before forcing herself to offer a small smile, “I’m alright, don’t worry. I’ve just had some interesting news I was getting my head around is all.”

“Yea?” his face lit up.

 

Dagny nodded, “Yes. The _King_ ,” even though it was barely noticeable, she still gritted her teeth, “His Majesty has kindly offered to escort me to the main city for some specialist training. At my mother’s behest. So kind of him to honour a dying woman’s wish, no?”

 

Iver was stumped for a moment, his eyes widening as he glanced from Loki to Dagny. For a split second he seemed crestfallen, then regained his composure, “Oh. That’s, amazing, Dag,” after his reflection he seemed genuinely proud, “About time one of us got some recognition, eh?”

 

“Yes. I suppose it is,”

 

His cousin offered a less-than convincing smile, and Iver walked over, putting an arm around her shoulders, he could tell what she was thinking. It was what came of growing up with somebody your entire life. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I’ll take care of them, I promise.”

 

She looked up at him with an expression of complete trust as he rested his hand on her shoulder. As Loki watched them, an icy stab of jealousy went through his chest. He could see the connection, the warmth between them, and it made him angry. Why had he never been given that? He hadn’t even had a chance.

 

“You need to say your goodbyes Sigyndottir. We have to go.”

 

She turned her head sharply, eyes narrowing, as they were rejoined by Sigrid and Unn. The pair looked questioningly at Dagny’s expression, and were alarmed at her coldness towards the Allfather, but Iver just hugged her. He gave them a brief summary of what had transpired, and they stared at the girl in amazement, wondering what to do. After a moment’s hesitation, Sigrid turned to the serving girl.

“Unn. Get Dagny and His Majesty some supplies for the road. Dagny, don’t forget to get your belongings. You’ll need a change of clothes, at the very least. We don’t want people to think our family crude or ill-mannered.” In no mood to argue, Dagny nodded and left. “Iver, make sure that horse is fed and watered. We shall get you another mount my king.

 

“It’s fine. We can share.” Loki said decisively, much to his company’s surprise. “The trip is not long.”

 

“Very well. Iver?” The boy disappeared, leaving just the two of them alone. The older woman turned her attention to the royalty in the room and offered a low curtsy, “My niece will serve you well, I am sure. Please, take care of her?”

 

Loki offered no response. He hadn’t yet made up his mind about the girl. He simultaneously found her stubborn and challenging, but interesting and capable. It might do him well to have somebody to keep him company. His family were all gone now. He had nobody, he did not trust anyone in the palace, and the people were increasingly hostile towards him, since learning that he would have burned the city to stop the Dunmer. It was only rumour of course, nobody had officially said anything. But rumour was a powerful thing when spread to many.

When the three youths returned, the family hugged and kissed their Dagny, wishing her well, and thanking the King for taking her on as she was given two bags to hold. She strapped two bright silver daggers to her belt, and slung the two satchels over her shoulder. As they stood in the courtyard and Loki once again helped the girl up on to the horse, Sigrid suddenly exclaimed.

 

“Your mother! You should bid your mother farewell.”

 

The girl turned her cold blue eyes to her aunt, “I already have.”

 

That was all she said, before reaching around Loki and spurring the dapple grey on. Stunned, the three left behind dumbly waved her off as she disappeared out of their courtyard, and away from their little house.

 

===

 

Not much happened in the Palace of Asgard that people didn’t know about. So when the King brought back a strange young woman from the poor end of town, allowing her to ride with him, hundreds of whispers submerged the whole city. The most popular by far was the desperation of losing his wife and two sons forcing him to find a new heir. Maybe she was a bastard, maybe stolen from her mother, maybe a criminal the King wanted to take in hand. Either way, it was far more attention than she was happy with. The ‘official’ story was that her mother had been a friend of the late Queen’s, and on losing her own parents, the King had taken her in for training. It wasn’t far from the truth. Why her in particular was still a mystery to most, and neither Loki nor Dagny cared to comment. When they got back to the young man they had borrowed the horse from, the pair dismounted and Loki walked over to him.

 

“This is a good horse. Did you train her?”

 

The stable hand’s eyes widened, and he nodded furiously, his shock of bright red curls flying about his head. “Y...yes, sir.”

 

“And what is your name young man?”

 

“Agmund. My name is Agmund, but, er, most people call me Mundi.”

 

“Mundi. I would like to buy this horse.”

 

“Of...of course, your majesty.” Mundi looked towards Dagny for an explanation, and she just shrugged sympathetically. She had no idea either.

Loki leaned forward and whispered in his ear. The young man’s face paled as if in shock. Dagny guessed it was probably an obscene amount of money or some favour, and wondered herself what Loki was playing at as he passed over a small leather coin purse. Then he straightened himself up again.   

 

“What do you call this horse Mundi?”

 

The young man lovingly stroked the horse’s neck, and Dagny could see in his eyes it pained him to let her go, “Brynje. She’s just one, I raised her from a newborn filly.”

 

“You’ve done a fine job. Excellent, in fact. So you could easily teach this young woman how to cater to her nature then?”

 

Mundi paused in his petting of the horse, confused. The two younger members of the group exchanged a glance, looking as blank as each other, but their cluelessness seemed to nurture some kind of alliance within them.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Good. Than you can daily come to the palace and teach her, until she gets the hang of it. A good knight needs a good horse and a good horse needs a good teacher. Does this seem acceptable to you, Agmund Bjørgson?” Mundi nodded once more, though it was clear he was elated at the prospect of still seeing Brynje every day. “Then I shall send instructions via messenger tonight, to your father. Come, Dagny, you can lead your horse.”

 

Whilst Loki, Dagny and Brynje walked alone, closing in on the palace, Dagny had finally put together the few things that had happened. Loki had just brought her a horse, and claimed to be talking her into training as a knight. She felt she had missed something in such a quick turn around, and turned to Loki with a lowered voice.

 

“What’s your game?”

 

Loki gave a small smile, “Why, you’re to be my new bodyguard, of course.”

 

Dagny’s mouth dropped open, “You want me to be the bodyguard to the _King of Asgard_?”

 

The ‘King’ laughed, “No. I want you to be the bodyguard to the Prince of Jotunheim. Far more interesting. But of course, if a bodyguard should fail to protect their charge, no matter who it was. Well, it wouldn’t look very good now, would it?”

  
  
  



End file.
